Of the Storms and Trees
by SpottedLionHanyou
Summary: Thirteen years passed since Kagome left the Fudal Era. Now her twins stumble upon the Bone-Eaters Well and find a new world.
1. Memories of a Fox

Oh, Wow. Hi, again! If you haven't read my other story, "In Your Dreams" you probably won't understand it. Well, as I did promice all of you in the other story, welcome to "Of the Storms and Trees." This story may have a higher rating than the other because I'm going to have a lot of more graphic scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story, but give me until I get a high on sandwiches and I might own Inuyasha.... might. n.n

To the story, because that is what we are doing, going to the story. We are going to the story because the story we must go to, now. Right now, good.

* * *

Skeletons were spread in a circle around a tree. Some of them were old, some of them were new. Some from demons, some from humans. All of them were there because of their foolishness, to steal the great sword. Vines grew all around the old, rotting skeletons and were beginning to consume the new, still bloody bones. Only insects and pests such as rats and vermin dared to treck through the dead with no worries. The vines were clinging something to the tree. Something that had betrayed his love years ago. Lord Inuyasha, with an arrow through his heart, again, was pinned to the tree. A proof of his second betrayal. Because he had been pinned by an impure priestess he aged as a human would.

Another demon approahed the half-breeds shrine of bones but with no intentions of stealing the sword. His his hair was pulled into a long pony-tail and he had a long, busy tail trailing behind his fox legs. Bright emerald-green eyes looked mournfully from the bones to Inuyasha's limp figure with great sadness. Though Shippou had grown to be a strong, kind, and great demon, he still mourned the loss of one of his greatest friends. "Oh, Inuyasha," His now more mature voice rang in a whisper through the murky forest, "Inuyasha, how could you hurt Kagome so? She still hasn't returned, it's been thirteen winters since she left. Sango and Miroku told me the whole story when I was old enough to understand it, but why did you have to act in such a way? Is there not a better way to sooth all the fighting and hatred?" He dipped his head down, not wishing to look at the half-breed anymore.

A woman's chuckle echoed behind Shippou, and he turned and growled lightly in her direction. A woman in a white and red kimono with pale, unaged skin smirked behind the fox. "Shippou, you silly demon. You of all people should know that hatred is eternal." She laughed again, loudly to the sky.

"Kikyo, I want nothing to do with you, wench. Stay away from these lands before I'm forced to kill you." Shippou warned her, again. She had been troubling Shippou ever since Kaede had taken ill months ago. Kikyo's laugh made Shippou grit his teeth.

"Young fox, do you really think you could kill me?" Kikyo's smirk angered Shippou even more.

He reached for his sword, which had the face of a Red Fox carved at the base of the blade. The priestess took a step back seeing the fire of anger in Shippou's eyes. Kikyo smirked at the fox, again. "You know you'd be killed if you laid a claw on me."

His hand let go of the handle of the sword as he growled lightly looking back to Kikyou's pale face, "I can't believe that you and Naraku are together. That's disgusting." Kikyo glared at Shippou as he turned from Kikyo and headed back to the village.

She still glared in Shippou's direction, then turned to look at the skeletons and then to the vines which embraced Inuyasha tightly in their grip. She began to approach the tree, but a blue barrior appeared and the surface of it seemed like water, the way it swirled and the shades of blue crashed together. She placed one hand out, slowly edging towards the barrior.

A feirce crackling sound like electricty began to sound as Kikyo's hand came nearer, and her eyes narrowed at the barrior. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga also glowed blue and the barrior and glow faded away as Kikyo stepped away and fled back, deep into the forest.

Shippou returned to the village, silently. The almost moonless night was feared by many because so many demons still roamed through the world. He entered his own hut which a dim fire glowed in the middle. Sighing, he fed the fire some twigs and laid down on the bed, reluctant to go to sleep on fear of having another nightmare about Inuyasha and Kagome's fighting. His lasts thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep were ringing over and over in his head, 'I wish Lady Kagome was back.'

Naraku's deep voice hissed through the night at Kikyo, "The barrior is still strong after these years, you say. Then how do you plan we get rid of Inuyasha... for good?"

"My Lord, we do not need to kill Inuyasha. It would be pointless. And the only way we can get the jewel shards is by traveling to Kagome's time, which is impossible for all but Kagome herself, and Inuyasha. And it's quite obvious that Kagome isn't going to come ba.." Naraku interupted Kikyo before she could finish her statement.

"But, Kagome will have given birth to Inuyasha's child and raised it to a young adult by now." He smirked a plan forming in his mind.

"How could we get that child here, though?" Kikyo looked puzzled at Naraku as he held up the jewel shards, with a devilish idea formed in his mind.

"We curse the rest of the shards that we have, which should be strong enough to also effect the other jewel shards that Kagome has. Which could curse the current holder of the shards." He chuckled, leaning back against a wall of his castle and stared at Kikyo for her reaction.

She sat beside him, and closed her eyes with a smirk. "How do you get such devious plans, Naraku?"

Naraku shook his head at Kikyo, silently, then chuckled a bit again. Kikyo playfully rolled her eyes and smirked. He wraped his arm around her, pulling her tightly to him and smiled down at her. Kikyo placed her hands against Naraku's face and kissed him, lightly and lovingly.

Both pairs of expressionless eyes were closed, enjoying the moment between them. It was one of the rare moments they could spend together, for many other demons would try to attack the castle while the barrior of it was weakened.

They fell asleep in eachothers arms. No others could imagine that both Kikyo and Naraku, in their cold souls, could share love for one another. The slitted moon slowly edged it's way to the western horizon by sunrise. Naraku and Kikyo's small plot would finally give them a chance to finish Inuyasha off for themselves.

* * *

Teehee. Whoda thunk I would bring Naraku and Kikyo into the story, and then pair them together?! MUAHAHA! Anyway. This part of the story sucks so far because, again, I'm clueless on where I'm heading. But I'm open for suggestions, comments, constructive critisizm, yadda yadda. I think that you know me well enough by the first story that I'm quite odd. n.n; Anywho, gotta go to bed. It's 11:30 here! FWEE ala FWEE!


	2. Playful Tree and Silent Storm

FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY! Has it been long enough?!? Wow.. I think I forgot how I was planning this story, too.. that's pretty bad.. so.. um.. I'll just go read up.. think about it.. and update it... hows that? Ok, good. now, as I finish this up, go read my other stories.. again... MWHUAHAHAHAHA! ahem... sorry. I'm a bit of a crazy moo-cow. teehee... READ THE CHAPTER! Gah.... n.n

Thelinethingisnotworking

Night. Silence ran through a small house in the presant timeline. Three people slept through the eerily quiet night. A mother and her two children. No father was found at this house, he had been killed, in a way. Groans broke the silence as a young girl, about age thirteen, fell into a nightmare.

_A white, furry figure stood over the light-blond haired girl, who sat with her legs under her, and her arms supporting her weakened body. A long arm reached from under the furry coat and placed a hand on top of her head. All her energy felt drained and her mind felt as if it was being taken over. "No! You can't take control of me!" The weak girl struggled away from the large figure and panted, feeling extremly weak._

_"But young priestess... you are the one who's to help me." The deep voice chuckled benieth the coat. Red eyes beamed through a type of mask and quickly lost the red glow, and human eyes gazed down toward Edinkinra. Frightened, she crawled a few feet away, into the surrounding dakrness._

_"What are you talking about.. I'm not a priestess!" She almost paniced as she looked around, "Raiden! RAIDEN! RAIDEN HELP ME!" She called out for her twin brother. _

A bright flash of light glistened to her eyes as she woke to see her brother crouched at her side. "Edi, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Raiden's dark black hair laid straight and long enough to cover his eyes. Edinkira glanced around and sit up in her small bed and looked at her brother, in a cold sweat. "You were yelling in your sleep, again."

"Oh.." She sighed and looked at Raiden's hansome self, then out the window, where bright sunlight was shining. She rubbed her eyes then looked back to Raiden. A small smile curved at his lips, barely noticable, and he stood up and began walking out Edinkira's room. "Raiden," She called after him.

"Hmm?" He glanced back at her through his bangs.

"Thanks for waking me up from that." She smiled and he chuckled and walked out the room.

With a sigh, the girl stood up and streached herself awake in the summer morning. No more school, yesterday was their last day. Thoughts of swimming, hanging out with friends, and having fun raced through Edinkira's mind as she dressed for the day. She let the nightmare leave her thoughts while she brushed out her almost famous long, silky blond locks and slipped on a pair of flared jeans and a light pink T-shirt.

Raiden's morning routine was different. When he rentered his room, he isntantly shut the window, blocking the sun out. In the dark room, he easly walked to his dresser. He silently slipped on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Running a comb quickly through his hair, he glanced out the door towards his sister's room, thinking. Edinkira flashed a look inside his room as she headed towards the stairs then to the kitchen.

He took a step and almost tripped over their brown cat, Inari. Before the cat could freak out and run away from him, he snatched her up from the ground and smirked at her. "What are you doing here, Inari? Trying to trip me again?" Inari gazed at him and purred for a second which made him laugh. He walked out his room, carrying the cat down the stairs to hear Edinkira already talking to their mom.

"Are we going to Grandma's Shrine today?" Edinkira asked their mother while looking in the refriderator for something to eat.

Their mother turned to Edinkira. She had long black hair and brown eyes and didn't look much like Edinkira, but she wore a string necklace with an old pink jewel at the end.. She smiled and her sweet voice flew through the air, "Yes we are. Your grandma is going to have a fit because she doesn't see you two much anymore."

Raiden laughed a bit again, standing at the bottom of the stairs at the kitchen, watching his mother and sister, holding Inari. The cat leaped from Raiden's arms and landed on the second stair up as Raiden walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the refriderator that Edinkira was holding open. "You'll make all our food go bad if you just stand there and stare into the light."

Edinkira rolled her eyes at Raiden and shut the door to the refriderator, pulling down two cups from the cabinet. "Do you always have to wear such dark clothes? It makes you look half dead." She snatched the milk away from him and poured it in the two glasses and handed one to Raiden.

"It's better than the light pink you always wear." He smirked at Edinkira. She stuck her tounge out at him and they laughed.

Their mother shook her head, sarcasticly, "I swear I'll put you two in zoos.."

Edinkira swung her head back and looked at her mom, "Oh, c'mon, Kagome! Don't be like that!" Which sent her and Kagome into a laughing fit.

Raiden rolled his eyes and looked outside. "Isn't it supposed to rain, today?"

"Well, I think that's what the weather said..." Their mom calmed down. Edinkira headed back upstairs with a smirk on her face.

Raiden watched his sister go up the stairs, "Mom... my sister scares me."

Kagome sipped on a cup of coffee, "You scare me." She said, flatly, eyeing Raiden, then smiled.

Quiet creaks of the stairs were heard as Edinkira stalked Raiden, with an umbrella in her hands when he had his back turned. Kagome spotted her and shook her head, mouthing "I wouldn't do that..." But Edinkira just smirked. She tip-toed as quietly as she could towards Raiden, who was rummaging through the cabinets. When she got close enough, "AHA! I GOT YOU!" she tried to poke Raiden with the tip of the umbrella.

Raiden turned around and looked down to his sister with his dull brown-amber eyes and just barely a smile, staring at her. "Wha-at!?" Edinkira whined, making Kagome laugh as she gathered a few things to take to the Shrine.

He grabbed the black umbrella and pointed it back at Edinkira, "You like to annoy people, don't you?" He chuckled and swung the umbrella back to his sister.

"It's a good hobby. I think you'd be excelent at it." She smirked and walked outside into the decreasing sunlight swining the umbrella in her right hand.

Kagome followed Edinkira out the door, "Hurry up, Raiden, or we'll leave you behind!" She laughed, and he ran out the door behind his mother.

"You'd do that.. wouldn't you?" He walked alongside his twin, towering just a few inches above her. They walked a short distance to a large shrine where their mother grew up. Kagome walked behind her two children, in though of why her Mom so eagerly wanted to see them all again. Kagome sighed and though to herself, 'Because it's been almost thirteen years since I came back from the old time, and never went back.'

Inari looked sadly out the window as Raiden left and she scraped a paw at the window, as if in warning. Even though he didn't see Inari's "warning" a sudden knot formed in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen or that they'd get a big surprise. He looked down to the ground, thinking, and leading his sister and mother towards the shrine.

Thelinethingisnotworking

Not bad.. this story was deeply in need of an update. Sorry it took to long, I havn't had any insperation WHAT SO EVER to write this story until Amanda GnomeInuyasha started begging me to write. Anyway, hopefully I'll see you next chapter. n.n


	3. Discovery

Hello. Hey. 'ello. 'lo. Hola. And all those types of greetings. Chapter three... noice. hmm.. not much to say.. But what do you expect?! I'm working on three stories. Yes, three. Another one popped into my head so I desided to work on it. HAHA! Anyway... "Once upon a time..."

* * *

"Grandma!" Edinkira rushed to her grandmother, giving her a hug. Kagome and her mother chuckled.

"So good to see you again, Edinkira!" She smiled at Edinkira like it had been decades.

Kagome looked towards Raiden, "Arn't you going to say 'Hi' to your grandma?" she smirked.

Reluctantly, Raiden gave the old lady a hug. She smirked, "My, my, Raiden. You're taller than me now. And your as handsom as ever." Raiden blushed lightly and looked down with a small smile, embarassed.

That sent the girls laughing and Raiden rolled his eyes. Kagome's mother smiled after calming down, "It's really good to see you all again." She began to head towards the kitchen, and Kagome followed her, "Tea, anyone?"

"No thanks." Edinkira and Raiden said in unison.

Edinkira got a small smirk on her lips as she looked towards her mother and grandmother, "Mom? Grandma? Can I look around the shrine for a while?"

Raiden cocked an eyebrow at his sister as both the women nodded thier heads. Kagome held out the umbrella to Edinkira, "Be sure you take that with you. You don't want it to start raining on you." She smiled sweetly. Kagome and her mother turned and went to the kitchen, chatting like they haven't talked in years. Edinkira nodded and began to walk out the door before Raiden grabbed her arm.

"Edi, I don't think you should go." He said with slight concern showing through his almost blank gaze.

Edinkira tileted her head at him, "Why not?.. Why do you look so.. serious about it?" She chuckled and shook free of his loose grip and opened the door and stood there, looking at Raiden, "I'll be fine."

He sighed and walked out the door Edinkira was holding open, "I'm going with you then."

"Fine, Mr. Silent." Edinkira wallked out behind him, shutting the door and swinging the umbrella in her right hand.

Edinkira admired the ancient shrine like she had never seen it before, but, infact, she and Raiden had been there many times as younger children. Raiden felt uneasy and looked around with caution. The girl gasped as she found a small hut and ran up the few steps to the deck of it and looked around it. "Raiden! Look at this!.. It must've been here for ages."

Still looking around, Raiden followed her up the short steps, "What's in here, though?" He chuckled, trying to lighten his own mood.

"I guess we're going to find out." Edinkira smirked and pulled open the creaky door and walked in the dark hut.

Raiden followed her in and sneezed, "It's really dusty in here.."

"You're one to talk." She looked around, walking on the elevated planks around the inside of the hut.

"What do you mean by that?!" Raiden snapped back at Edinkira with a smir after a small pause of silence, startling the girl which caused her to fall off the planks and land on the dirt.

She groaned and lifted herself off the ground to face Raiden, already standing beside her. "You jerk." She glared at him, but he beamed.

Edinkira picked up the umbrella and turned and looked in the center of the hut. There stood an old wooden well. Both Raiden and Edinkira walked slowly towards it, as if being pulled. "What's down there?" Raiden pondered outloud.

"Why don't you go down and look?" Edinkira smirked, giving Raiden a small shove against the well.

He smirked back to her, "Ladies first."

Raiden picked his sister up with ease which made her scream, "IF I GET HURT, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She flailed around for a second, then latched herself onto Raiden.

"What's wrong? Too scared to go down the well? This isn't the brave little sister I've known. She's always up for an adventure.." Raiden taunted Edinkira as he put her back to the ground.

"First off," Edinkira began, "I'm not that much younger. Two minutes isn't enough to count. Secondly," She smirked and put both hands on the edge of the well, "I'm a lot braver than you."

With that, Edinkira hoisted herself over the edge and dropped into the well. Raiden instantly looked down to watch her. "Edi, be careful!" He called out.

Edinkira waited to hit the bottom of the well, but something seemed amiss. 'What the hell? Where's the bottom of this thing?!' She thought as a purple veil took over the black shadows in the well.

With a bit of concern, Raiden called to his sister, "Edi? Edi, are you alright?!" He listened for a responce, but didn't hear one. 'Edi.. what have you gotten yourself into..' He thought and lifted himself over the edge of the well and crawled down the side of the well the best he could, but slipped and fell backwards. "AAHH..!!" He yelled as he fell.

The fall seemed to last forever before they both hit dirt, Edinkira first. She landed on her feet, gracefully, as if she was carried down by an angel. "Wow.. long drop.." She looked up and saw clear sky. "What in the.."

Raiden seemed to appear by her side, catching his breath. "What just happened? I was supposed to fall on my back.." He looked at Edinkira who was already crawling up the side of the well. He groaned and followed her up.

He gasped as he sat on the edge of the well, looking around, "Edi.. where are we?"

"I.. don't know.." She looked around, spinning in a slow circle. The land was green of beautiful trees and lush grasses. The sky was clear and free of clouds, unlike when they were walking to the shrine. The air was different, too. The smell of nature filled their lungs' with a deep breath. They couldn't be in Tokyo anymore, it was far to different. Then sound hit them. It was extremly peaceful as a few different species of bird chirped their songs lightly to add to the magnificance.

"Wow. It's amazing..." Raiden said in a whisper as if not wanting to disturb the beauty around them. He was now standing on the opposite side of the well of his twin, looking in the opposite direction.

Edinkira began walking, slowly, towards the surrounding forest. Raiden turned to her and followed by a distance, feeling out of place from all the vibrant colors in his dark clothing. As the trees surrounded the two, the shadows gave off an eerie feeling. The feeling of being watched. Soon, the sunlight barely touched the ground.

"Hey.. Raiden..." Edinkira pointed through a hole in the canopy to the top of a large tree a distance away, "That looks like the one at grandma's shrine!"

"But.. we should be in the shrine. How's this possible, girl?" Raiden tilted his head, walking a few steps ahead of her. A sudden sensation came to him. Two points on his head felt painful, though no harm was being done to him and his hand isntantly felt his head. Edinkira looked towards Raiden oddly, then the same sensation hit her a few seconds later.

Moving his hand across where the feeling was coming from, Raiden felt two bumps. "What the.." He felt the side of his head. His ears were gone.. human ears, that is.

Edinkira was staring at Raiden in shock; she could barely move. "Rai...Raiden.. You have.. d-dog.. ears...!" She managed as Raiden held the black ears at the top of his head with both his hands.

He then looked to Edinkira, who now also seemed to change and a set of light blonde, almost white ears were on her. Raiden pointed catiously and Edikira's hands shot up. "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She looked as if she was about to panic.

Their eye's shot around instantly. They heard quiet footsteps, like a small animal.. or one with small feet. Silence grasped the forest as the twins locked eyes with the first living thing they've seen since they came to the new place.

Fox features showed on this creature that also looked human. Human arms, face, and body. But pointed ears, a long tail, claws, and legs of a fox claimed that he wasn't human. They were all still to the stranger or strangers in their path. The same thought passed through Raiden and Edinkira, institaniously, '...This is bad... really bad.'

* * *

So, y'know where the twins are? If you don't, you need serious help. And who's that other figure that ran into them? If you don't know that one, either, you're unearthy idiotic. Anyway, C'ya next chapter. 


End file.
